


Самые странные сексуальные опыты Джона Константина

by Bloody_Lady_Mary, esplodio



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Justice League (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, John Constantine's ass, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: с каждым днем Джон убеждается все больше, что иногда сражение с демонами может показаться легкой прогулкой в сравнении с личной жизнью.





	Самые странные сексуальные опыты Джона Константина

**Author's Note:**

> фанкаст Колина Фаррелла на роль Джона Константина. Фик в диалоговом формате: как комиксы, только без картинок продолжение фика [Самые странные отношения Джона Константина ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13478367)

— Это Барри. Он дружелюбен, как щенок лабрадора, и без преувеличения — моя лучшая половина.  
— Как это мило, Джон! А это Джон, он очень мрачный и совсем не дружелюбный, но у него крутые файерболы и большой х…  
— Барри.  
— Х-харизма!  
— …

— Теперь Артур зовёт меня «Джон-Большая-Харизма». ВСЕГДА.

***

— Теперь я вижу, что отдаю Джона в хорошие руки.  
— Прости, Зи, но я сам отдался.  
— Так Барри сверху?  
— Артур, блядь, почему ты всегда приходишь в самый неподходящий момент?!  
— Артур Карри всегда приходит вовремя, Джон-Большая-Харизма.

***

— Я Барри Аллен — самый быстрый человек на планете.  
— А я Джон Константин...  
— ...самый быстро кончающий человек на планете.  
— ...  
— Прости-и-и.

— Что с твоей походкой, Джон?  
— Спроси у Барри.  
— Я уже извинился!  
— ...  
— Я даже ртом извинился, а ты всё никак не простишь!  
— Спасибо, теперь об этом знают все, Барри.

***

— Барри, я не хочу это обсуждать.  
— Но Джон!  
— И я телепортирую дом.  
— Не хочешь видеть меня на пороге? Твой дом сам меня впустит, как и в прошлый раз. Я ему нравлюсь.  
— Предатель.  
— У него просто такой же хороший вкус, как и у тебя, чему ты удивляешься?

***

— Барри, какого хуя ты делаешь?  
— Пытаюсь тебя съесть...  
— ...  
— Джон, я голодный! А разносчик пиццы не может найти твой хваленый дом загадок! Я осторожненько.  
— ...  
— Я только ногу.  
— Барри, иди на хер.  
— Нет, Джон, его я не могу, это как-то неправильно.  
— ...  
— Джон, либо пицца, либо твоя нога. Выбирай!  
— ...  
— Я только кусну.  
— Барри, прекрати кусать меня за жопу, и пойдём искать Бургер Кинг.  
— Ура! Я знал, что это сработает.  
— …Пиздец.

***

— Джон, ты зануда.  
— Я не зануда, но мне не нужен специальный день, чтобы сказать, что я тебя люблю.  
— Джон?  
— А все эти открыточки, конфеты, букеты…  
— Джон…  
— Что?  
— Правда любишь?  
— А ты сомневался?  
— Я не был уверен, что именно любишь.  
— А что это, по-твоему? Мы вместе только чтобы трахаться?  
— Джон, «трахаться»…  
— Да, я помню! Вот на прошлой неделе я рисковал, едва не отправившись в Ад в один конец, чтобы вытащить нас с тобой — разве это не любовь?  
— Какая пламенная речь.  
— А плюшевые игрушки, значит, любовь.  
— Джон.  
— Да?  
— Остыл?  
— Остынешь тут с тобой.  
— Тогда заткнись и поцелуй меня.

***

— Почему из всех парней в мире мне достался единственный, у которого шило в заднице?  
— Там нет шила, ты полчаса назад проверял.  
— Надо проверить еще раз.  
— Джон, но я же сплю… Я опоздаю завтра на работу. Опять.  
— Ты умеешь быстро собираться.  
— А ещё я умею быстро дрочить. Не заставляй меня продемонстрировать это умение на тебе. Джон.  
— Суперскоростная дрочка? Звучит как угроза.  
— Да, Джон. Ты кончишь за полминуты, а я наконец-то усну.

***

— Я бы за тобой даже в Ад пошёл.  
— И что бы ты там делал?  
— Ну... скорее всего, улепётывал бы с криками. Но я бы попытался!  
— Что, тебе настолько понравилось?

***

— Джон, сколько можно, ты уже в третий раз освобождаешься от наручников!  
— Я предупреждал. Прости, привычка.  
— Но мы же хотели попробовать что-то… особенное.  
— Как насчет приковать тебя? Чтобы ты не сбежал.  
— В прошлый раз так и было! А потом появился твой приятель Джейсон Блад. Ты сказал, что будешь через десять минут, а я провалялся в кровати до вечера, Джон!  
— Я забыл, что ты не можешь освобождаться, как я.  
— До самого вечера, Джон!  
— Может, попробуем ремень?  
— Ремень нужно пробовать на тех, кто оставляет других прикованными к кровати до вечера.  
— Я не против ремня.  
— Оу. Кхм.  
— Ты против ремня?  
— Нет, но…  
— Но?  
— Я не ожидал, что ты так быстро согласишься.  
— Думаешь, только ты у нас раскрепощённый?

***

— Блядь, что ты делаешь?  
— Кусаю тебя за задницу.  
— Я догадался.  
— Она выглядит так соблазнительно… Эти черные полосы чернил, красные полосы от ремня…  
— Просто раньше меня кусали только демоны.  
— Демоны кусали тебя за задницу?  
— …  
— …  
— Нет, конечно, не за нее.  
— А куда?  
— Блядь, Барри.  
— Что? Я просто спросил.  
— Ты спрашиваешь, куда кусали меня демоны.  
— И что?  
— Твоё лицо у моей задницы.  
— Её это смущает?  
— Меня это смущает! Что за странные темы для разговора, когда кусаешь кого-то в постели?  
— Ммм, прости.  
— Ты что там дела… Оххх.  
— Задницу ведь можно не только кусать.  
— Бля-а-а-а-адь.  
— И больше ни слова о демонах.

***

— Джон?  
— В чем дело?  
— Почему я постоянно нахожу по всему дому красную помаду?  
— …  
— Только не говори мне, что тут была Затанна.  
— Вы же с ней неплохо поладили, разве нет?  
— Значит, была.  
— Барри, прекрати ревновать.  
— Сначала я ее просто выбрасывал, но… Это становится уже подозрительным.  
— …  
— …  
— Я думал, что тебе пойдет!  
— ...Мне? Ты же это несерьезно… Или серьезно?  
— Просто я представил, как бы охуительно смотрелся твой рот на моем члене, если бы твои губы были накрашены красной помадой…  
— И не мечтай.  
— Вдруг тебе понравится? И никакой суперскоростной дрочки не надо.  
— …  
— Это будет наш маленький секрет…  
— Но у Дианы есть лассо. Этот секрет может не продержаться долго. 


End file.
